1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to millimeter wave point to point communications, and more specifically to a modem assembly.
2. Related Art
A radio access network (RAN) is a known component of various types of communication systems. The term “RAN” is often used to refer to an interface between a communication device and its core network (CN). Recently, several concepts have been introduced in an effort to reduce capital expenditures and operating cost associated with implementing and maintaining communication systems employing a RAN.
One such concept has been referred to as the “Cloud RAN” concept. In conventional network architecture, each antenna connects to a co-located eNodeB from which traffic is backhauled to an Evolved Packet Core (EPC) over an Internet Protocol (IP) link. Using the Cloud RAN concept, the eNodeB at the antenna is replaced with a low-cost Remote Radio Head (RRH). This allows digitized RF data to be communicated over a dedicated interface, such as, for example, common public radio interface (CPRI) to provide a centralized processing device where baseband processing can be performed.
However, due to the high bit rate requirements associated with the CPRI specification (or any other framer, proprietary or public), communication between a base station and the RRHs is carried out using a fiber optic cable. The fiber optic cable is connected directly between the base station and the RRH. Using a fiber optic cable, link speeds are sufficient to allow for control of strict timing requirements necessitated by the standards governing communication on a link, such as the CPRI standard. However, deployment of a fiber optic cable in certain areas, such as densely populated areas and areas having unusual terrain, may not be possible or would be prohibitively expensive. For example, fiber optic deployment in such areas could require digging up the ground and/or moving structures built in those areas, all of which would result in very high costs and expenses. Additionally, for these reasons as well as others, fiber optic deployment takes a relatively long time to complete. Thus, there is a need for an alternative to deploying fiber optic cable, which still meets the governing standards for communication over a fiber optic link.
The invention will now be described with reference to the accompanying drawings. In the drawings, like reference numbers generally indicate identical, functionally similar, and/or structurally similar elements. The drawing in which an element first appears is indicated by the leftmost digit(s) in the reference number